


Amor cruzado

by Hiisae



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Confusion, Drama, F/F, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Romance, Weekly update
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisae/pseuds/Hiisae
Summary: Después de salvar el mundo, Ocho se muda con Off the Hook en lo que se vuelve lo suficientemente independiente para vivir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, lentamente empieza a construir sentimientos por Marina, ¿o quizá no?Tres la ayudará a descubrirlo.





	Amor cruzado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Tenía mucha ganas de escribir este fic y me alegra haber encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo. A pesar de que las historias en español no son muy comunes aquí pensé en darme una oportunidad, además de que aquí leo mucho historias Agent 24, ¡gracias!
> 
> Me llama mucho la atención la relación de Marina y Ocho y decidí explorarla aquí, a pesar de eso, este es un fic Agent 24 y Pearlina. Espero que lo disfruten.

Ocho se levantó de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, temblando, y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Se abrazo así misma en un intento de confortarse de la pesadilla que acababa de tener hace unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había ningún peligro. En vez del frío vagón del metro habían unas paredes de acabados blancos y rosas, en lugar de unas sillas de metal había una acolchonada cama-sofá debajo de ella, y en vez de unos focos a medio fundir había una lámpara de tenue iluminación. No estaba bajo tierra, estaba en otro lugar.

Un leve ronquido de algún lado de la habitación llamo su atención, era Perla, que estaba profundamente dormida en un sofá al lado del suyo. Fue entonces que los recuerdos vinieron a su mente: Tartar, la estatua, el helicóptero y el viaje de regreso. Se encontraba en casa de Marina y Perla, donde todos habían ido a festejar por haber salvado al mundo. Fue impactante, del terreno insípido del metro paso a una mansión en lo alto de una montaña con colores cálidos; hubo comida, bebidas y artefactos que nunca en su vida había visto. La batalla y la sorpresa la dejaron tan agotada que en medio de una batalla de rimas de Perla y el abuelo se había quedado dormida, Marina la vio, la despertó y le recomendó ese cuarto para que descansará. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola, pero no le costo conciliar en sueño, al menos hasta ahora.

La octoling miró el reloj al lado de los sofás, en la mesa de noche, marcaba las dos de la mañana y se preguntó si aún quedaría alguien despierto. Resignada salió de la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a la idol, y camino por los extensos pasillos buscando el baño o la cocina, lo que sea que encontrará primero. Solo quería distraerse un momento y estirar sus piernas, estar tan inactiva la hacia sentir intranquila, a pesar de saber que no había ningún peligro. Fue contraproducente quizá, pasados los minutos dando vueltas y vueltas sintió que se había perdido, pero para su salvación vio una puerta entreabierta a lo lejos y se escuchaba ruido de ella. Entro tímidamente, sin tocar, con miedo de molestar por alguna extraña razón, que se evaporo al instante de presenciar la escena. Dentro del cuarto estaba Marina, con una pijama y lentes, tarareando una canción de tonada suave y dulce, frente a un piano tocando ocasionalmente una melodía a la par de su voz. Ocho se quedo ahí, viéndola sin decir ni una sola palabra, y de alguna forma maravillada.

—Ocho — Soltó Marina, volteándose para verla y esbozándole una gran sonrisa. Su presencia no paso desapercibida.

—¡Ah! — Chilló Ocho, bastante apenada de quedársele viendo en la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, era bastante raro y de seguro Marina pensaba lo mismo — ¡Lo siento!, solo estaba buscando....uhm...el baño o la cocina...

—¿No será qué no puedes dormir? — Marina le sonrió comprensivamente. Le señalo un sillón a su lado y dio pequeñas palmaditas en el — Puedes hacerme compañía en lo que término de perfeccionar esto.

Ocho sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no acostumbraba a ser tan transparente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y sentarse en el sillón que Marina le había indicado con resignación. Se quedo en silencio viéndola trabajar, así que no fue tan malo, Marina parecía tener una pequeña rutina que consistía en tocar el piano, cantar un poco en silencio, y así sucesivamente, a veces había una mueca de molestia o un suspiro ocasional, pero era relajante y agradable. Era difícil de creer que esta persona en algún momento fue su superior, aunque sus recuerdos no estaban del todo claros. Marina parecía tan amable y pacífica, no podía ser la misma persona que creo esas armas de destrucción masiva, pero a la vez...

—Marina — Dijo Ocho en un octariano fluido, ya que su idioma inkling no era el mejor del mundo, y era una suerte que con su borrado de memoria no lo hubiera olvidado — Puedo...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro — Respondió Marina escribiendo algunas cosas en un cuaderno. Sonaba alegre.

—¿Cómo te adaptaste a Inkopolis?

Marina sonrió, se quito los lentes y se apoyo en el piano con expresión pensativa. Parecía realmente nostálgica y eso despertó la curiosidad de Ocho.

—Honestamente no recuerdo, pero fue realmente difícil. Admiró a los octarianos que lo hacen por cuenta. Si Perla no hubiera estado ahí, no sé lo que habría sido de mi.

—Pero ella nunca supo que eras una octariana, ¿no te sentías...un poco sola?

—¿Viste a Perla dormir en tu habitación? — Preguntó Marina, aunque Ocho no entendía a qué se debía la pregunta tan repentina.

—Sí — Recordó — ¿Por qué?

—Mi primera noche en Inkopolis fue bastante problemática...tuve pesadillas, no podía dormir, y estaba asustada, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? La mansión Houzuki no es un buen lugar para empezar — Marina rió — Es grande, colorida y tiene más de lo que uno podría imaginarse, y es por eso que todo se siente tan ajeno y distante. Incluso Perla está en un nivel diferente a las personas de Inkopolis, te muestra otro lado del paraíso, otra forma de vivir. Estaba emocionada por conocerla, pero tenía miedo, no la conocía demasiado, pero al final todo marcho de la mejor manera y la soledad se fue. Perla durmió a mi lado esa primera noche y supe que todo iba a estar bien. 

—Oh...¿es por eso qué ella estaba en mi cuarto? — Ocho se encontró más apenada que antes, de pronto.

—Sí — Marina le sonrió — Ella quería estar para ti si necesitabas algo, como lo estuvo ahí para mí. Inmediatamente que te fuiste a dormir le cedió la victoria de rimas al Capitán Jibión y fue a dormirse a tu habitación.

—Eso es...agradable.

—Es una buena persona — Por alguna razón, Marina sonaba especialmente melancólica. Estaba algo triste, y hasta distante — Todos aquí lo son, y te vamos a ayudar. Verás que te adaptarás bastante rápido.

—No arruine la fiesta, ¿verdad? — Pregunto Ocho con bastantes nervios.

—Claro que no — Marina hizo una gran carcajada — Además, no estoy segura de clasificarlo como una fiesta, más bien fue continuar la discusión de si las rimas de Perla eran mejores, hice algo de comer...y Tres y tú se fueron directo a dormir. Estuvieron un rato y se fueron.

—Uh, ¿qué bueno? — Realmente Ocho no sabía que pensar. Marina lucía muy divertida.

—Sé que debería esperar a Perla para decir esto, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar, pero todos acordamos que te quedarás a vivir con nosotras en lo que te vuelves independiente de conseguir otro lugar, ¿no te molesta verdad? Aún hay mucho que tienes que aprender.

—No...gracias, al contrario...estaba un poco nerviosa por eso también... — Admitió Ocho tímidamente.

—Hey, no te dejaríamos sola después de todo lo que pasamos, además estamos felices de ayudarte — Marina se levanto de la silla y le dio la mano, en espera de la tomará — Es tarde, será mejor ir a dormir, ¿qué tal si te conseguimos algo más cómodo primero? — Dijo observando su ropa, que a pesar de que Ocho tenía una blusa de algodón, aún traía su falda y botas de cuero.

Ocho tomó su mano y se dejo guiar por los extensos pasillos, que cada vez comenzaban a tener más sentido. Por alguna razón, la atención de Ocho estaba en la mano de Marina, que era gruesa y firme, pero a la vez cálida y sensible. Parecía que hace mucho que no había sentido algo tan agradable, y creía entender por qué. Tenía miedo de decirlo, pero aunque no recupero todos los recuerdos de su pasado sí tenía presente algunos de sus días en el ejército, y por alguna extraña razón, todos involucraban a Marina. Ella era una figura que todos admiraban, era dedicada a la causa, a su imperio, inteligente y hábil en combate, y a la vez era dulce con los nuevos cadetes. Incluso tenía la vaga sospecha de haberla conocido una vez, y era surreal que ella estaba aquí, tomándola de mano, guiándola en su travesía por el paraíso soñado.

—Llegamos — Anunció Marina. Era una habitación donde todo lo que había era un closet enorme que abarcaba todo el espacio — ¿Te gustarían unos calcetines o eres del tipo que prefiere ir descalzo?

—Ah... — Honestamente Ocho no le estaba escuchando.

—Creo que esto te gustará — Marina le extendió una pijama a Ocho, que al contacto se sentía como lo más suave que había sentido nunca — Adelante, pruébatela.  


Ocho vio la pijama con dudas y le lanzó una mirada de duda a Marina, muy ligera, que se perdió entre la iluminación de la habitación. Se quito sus botas y empezó a desvestirse frente a la otra chica, que solo la observaba atentamente. Ocho se puso inquieta de repente, estaba segura que en el ejercito hacían esto todo el tiempo, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Continuó cambiándose hasta que en un momento Marina la detuvo.

—Lo sabía, estás un poco herida — Marina le sonrió comprensivamente — Espera aquí, iré por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ocho la miró irse un poco sorprendida, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? Y se avergonzó de sí misma. Marina era una persona complicada. Paso sus días en el metro sintiendo curiosidad por ella, una octariana que había llegado a cumplir el sueño de mucha gente bajo tierra, y ahora que estaba frente a ella...estaba demasiado a la expectativa.

Minutos pasaron y Marina llegó. Ocho se dedico a sentir las manos de la chica pasar por sus brazos y por su estómago, limpiando todo rastro de tinta invasora o cortadas que presentará, lo hacía delicadamente, y Ocho pensó que si alguna vez conoció a Marina en sus días de la armada, probablemente haya sido de esa forma: ella curando a algunos reclutas heridos en batalla. Cuando Marina termino de venderle le ayudo a colocarse el resto de la pijama y le hizo una sonrisa que expresaba que todo iba a estar bien. Ocho se sentía afortunada de alguna manera. Muchas personas querrían estar en su lugar.

—Hey Marina, ¿curabas a los reclutas cuando estabas en el ejército?

—Alguna vez lo hice, ¿verdad que soy bastante buena?

Ocho sonrió.

Llegaron al cuarto donde Ocho despertó. Perla seguía profundamente dormida, parecía que estaba teniendo un gran sueño. La octoling vio a Marina sonreír, mirando a la inkling como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo, y le envidiaba, aunque no entendía por qué. Se acostó mientras Marina jalaba un sillón cerca al de ella, apagaba la luz de la lámpara, y se acostaba también. El cuarto permaneció en silencio, solo con ocasionales ronquidos ligeros de Perla.

—Marina — Susurró Ocho, envuelta entre las sabanas — Tengo miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? — A pesar de la oscuridad, Ocho sabía que Marina la estaba mirando.

—No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, y estar aquí es...tenebroso.

—Ocho, prometo que voy a ayudarte...no se si podamos recuperar tus recuerdos, pero quien eres aquí y ahora, te ayudaré — Ocho se exaltó un poco al sentir como Marina le tomo la mano, la apretaba fuertemente.

—...Sí.

Para su sorpresa, Marina no le soltó la mano, y parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en el resto de la noche. El corazón de Ocho se sentía mejor, cálido, seguro, aunque a la vez latía rápidamente y no entendía por qué. Era cierto, estaba asustada por estar en un lugar donde no conocía y no recordar nada, pero Marina era un recuerdo vago de su pasado, y que estuviera ahí la hacía sentir mejor. Además, era tan amable con ella. Una persona más afortunada no podía ser.

Aunque...había otra figura de su pasado que recordaba, pero al contrario de Marina, era aún más desconocida que personas como Perla y el Capitán Jibión, que acababa de conocer hace no mucho. Ocho recordaba a Tres, y por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidar su semblante en el helicóptero de regreso a Inkopolis. Era triste, y la Tres que conocía no era así, era fuerte, decidida y hábil. Por alguna razón, Ocho esperaba volverla a ver. Se durmió pensando en aquellos ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero ir mejorando en la narrativa.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
